Sea What I Found/Trivia
Trivia *In other episodes, Russell can hold his breath underwater, considering that he is a sea otter and has done so in other episodes. In this episode, however, he requires air pumped into a diving suit. This could, however, simply be because he was underwater for a prolonged period of time in this episode. The fact that he had to go to a greater depth also supports the explanation of the diving suit. **This can be also explained by the fact that the writers needed to have Russell wear that diving suit in order to have this death scene in this episode. *The featuring characters in this episode would all later star in A Vicious Cycle, ''along with Flippy. *When Lumpy opens the door to Russell's house, he says to Russell "''Hey! Ready to go?" if one pays attention. *When Russell finds the treasure chest, it is held by what appears to be a human skeleton, hinting humanity's existence. *This is the first TV episode where Lifty and Shifty do not die simultaneously or die the same death. * Happy Machine.png|Happy machine... Sad Machine.png|...now a sad machine. After Lifty and Shifty make a thumbs-up and leave the viewfinder, the viewfinder itself closely resembles a smiley face. After Lifty and Shifty destroy it, the viewfinder resembles a frowning face. *The music from this episode is used in two Arcade Games (Going Overboard and On Thin Ice). It can also be heard at the end of YouTube Copyright School. *This is the first episode where Disco Bear appears without any females. This does not happen again until A Vicious Cycle. *This episode does not have females. If one counts Giggles' cameo appearance as a bobbling hula girl in Don't Yank My Chain, then this would be the first TV episode without females. *Disco Bear is somewhat indirectly responsible for Cub's death, as he distracted Pop. *This is one of the few episodes to show a characters morning routine the other episodes are Easy Comb, Easy Go and Ipso Fatso (both Disco Bear), Chew Said a Mouthful (Nutty), and Wishy Washy (Petunia). *This is Russell's first solo death since Get Whale Soon. *This is the first time that Disco Bear is seen with chest hair. *Pop and Cuddles are the only survivors of the episode, and are also the only survivors of (Debatably) Doggone It and Letter Late than Never. *This episode is the first of two times Lifty and Shifty use actual teamwork in their schemes, with Lifty pushing Russell back while Shifty is down on his hands and knees behind him to trip him so that he actually goes far enough away that he is not a threat. The second is Junk in the Trunk. **Ironically, this episode also contains one of Shifty's biggest betrayals of Lifty along with Milkin' It. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 1 spoils Cub's death. *Unusually, inside Russell's closet is a pair of woman's high heels. *In an episode of Game of Thrones, a character named Viserys Targaryen is killed when a chieftain dumps molten gold over his head. This is similar to Shifty's death in this episode. Cultural References *The moral There are plenty of fish in the sea. means that there are lots of potential mates in the world. This saying is often used to console a person who has lost a girlfriend or boyfriend. *Pop looking through the holes in Cub's head where his eyes should be is a nod to the movie Jeepers Creepers. *Disco Bear's yellow submarine is likely a reference to the Beatles' song of the same name. *The scene where Shifty walks away from Lifty and the floor starts to melt might be a reference to the movie Volcano, or the movie The Core. Superlatives *Cub's death is similar to Disco Bear's eye injury in As You Wish. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Doggone It and Concrete Solution on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of segments was named "The Third Degree". Lifty and Shifty, Pop and Cub, Cuddles, and Lumpy appear in all three episodes. Lumpy and (Debatably) Cub die in all three episodes while Pop survives all three episodes. On the other hand, Lifty & Shifty die twice, Cuddles (Debatably) dies once. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia